Geschichte:Return of Justice/Kapitel 005
Luna and the Rat Es ist dunkel und finster. Samara rennt immer noch, zusammen mit der immer schwächer werdende Hadessa, durch den Palmenwald. Zum Glück leuchten die Sterne sehr kräftig und hell. Samara bleibt stehen und hinter ihr erscheint ein schwarzuniformierte kaiserliche Zweimann Patrouille, die Streife gehen. Beide übersehen Samara, weil die beiden miteinander reden. Die erste Stimme sagt leicht agressiv "Unsere neue Kommandant ist doch ein Witz. Ich meine, nur weil er mit Pandora befreundet ist. Das stinkt zum Himmel," Die zweite Stimme meinte "Was willst du gegen ihn unternehmen? Soweit ich gehört habe, soll er ganz schön heftig sein. Es heißt, er habe gegen achttausend Mann gekämpft," Samara verschwindet im Schutz und nähert sich eine sehr alte Villa, die früher als Krankenhaus diente. Die Zeit hat wohl ein wenig an dem Landsitz genagt. Samara, imer noch mit der geschwächten Hadessa, betreten das Herrenhaus, Samara steht nun im Flur und ruft "Hey Doktor, bist du da? Ich habe was für dich." Erstmal geschieht nichts, dann leuchtet ein helles Licht auf - Ein Irrlicht. Samara erschreckt sich und lässt Hadessa fallen, die sogleich im Boden versinkt. Das Irrlicht murmelt "Das wird teuer. Wie wäre es mit einen Deal? " Das Partisanenmädchen fragt "Was willst du denn?" Das Irrlicht antwortet gelangweilt "Ganz einfach - Ich will deine Seele" Samara entgegnet gelangweilt "Das sagst du immer. Was willst du wirklich?" Das Irlicht verschwindet und Samara wusste jetzt, dass dies einer ihre Tricks ist. Sie denkt "Ich kriege dich." Dann knackt etwas hinter ihr und sie dreht sich um - Ein Mensch, der eher als Rattenmensch durchgeht, steht mit eine, auf sie gerichtete Pistole. Er fiepste "Ich bin Ratte von der zwölften Einheit. Sankt Samara, du bist verhaftet wegen Widerstand gegen kaiserliche Beamte." Samara knurrt "Du bist nicht viel besser als dein Vater, du miese Ratte." Ratte schiesst gleich auf sie, aber Samara duckt sich und vollführt einen Handstand. Das Mädchen wirbelt mit den Beinen umher. Die Ratte wurde mehrmals getroffen und geht zu Boden. Das Irrlicht erscheint erneut und sagt "Diesen Mann will ich. Er besitzt etwas, was ich suche." Samara merkt plötzlich, wie sie bewusstlos wird. Sie hat sich übernommen. Was sie nicht wusste war, dass der Doktor etwas nachgeholfen hätte. Samara erwacht Stunden später in einen sehr kahlen und feuchten Raum, indem zwei Betten stehen. Hadessa ist schon wach und beugt sich über das Partisanenmädchen und sagt "Hey, danke, dass du mich gerettet hast. Der Doktor ist ziemlich besorgt gewesen um dich," Ein blondes zierliches Mädchen betritt den Raum. Sie, von körperlichen Alter her zwölf Jahre alt, aber ihr geistige Verstand soll sehr alt sein. Ihre schulterlangen mondgelben Haare gibt ihr den Namen Luna. Ihr Markenzeichen ist, neben ihre Schönheit und Haare, ihre schwarze Sonnenbrille und ihre Halskette und Ohrringe aus Radieschen. Sie trägt wie immer ein weißes Flatterhemd. Sie sagt liebevoll "Ich bin Luna Luna Esuna, ehemalige Schülerin von der begabten Heilerin Kaya. Viele sagen, ich soll verrückt sein, aber ich bezweifele das." Samara fragt "Was ist mit der Bezahlung für Hadessas Behandlung?" Die Medizinerin pfeifte leise und antwortet "Meinst du die kleine süsse Ratte? Ich habe ein wenig mit ihr gespielt. Ich bin immer noch ein ganz normales Kind. " Hadessa und Samara denken unabhängig voneinander "Die lügt und das noch sehr schlecht." Die Heilige sagt "Ich möchte deine Ratte gerne mal anschauen." Luna erwidert halb in Panik "Das geht nicht, weil die Ratte jetzt schläft." Das Partisanenmädchen antwortet spaßeshalber "Du hast sie gefoltert, nicht wahr?" Luna fühlte sich ertappt und antwortet "Ja, ich hab die Ratte gefoltert. Ich wollte was wissen, ob er den grossen Helden kennt. Ich suche ihn, weil er Kayas Herz gebrochen hat. Ich werde ihn bestrafen." Hadessa wendet sich an das Partisanenmädchen und sagt "Ich schätze, ich werde nicht allein weiter reisen. Einen Doktor an meine Seite schadet nicht." Samara entgegnet trocken "Ich lasse euch beide nicht zu zweit reisen. Ich komme mit, denn ich möchte den Ort meiner Vorfahren besuchen. Ich stelle meine Fähigkeiten als Kickmeisterin und meine heilige Kochkunst zur Verfügung." Luna ist erfreut und fragt "Lady Rothaar, Woher wusstest du dass ich weg von hier will." Hadessa antwortet "Sorgen andere Menschen zu erahnen, ist eine der vielen Fähigkeiten einer Heiligen. Ich bin Hadessa, Nachfahrin des Buddhas. Ich verfolge viele Ziele, aber im Moment ist es meine Bestimmung die beiden Machthaber des East Blues zu töten." Luna fragt sofort "Wer darf zuerst dran glauben? Der Kaiser oder der alte Sack, der nicht einmal von seinen Stuhl runterkommt." Hadessa antwortet "Zuerst brauchen wir ein Schiff, um von dieser Insel weg zu kommen." Luna sagt gut gelaunt "Wir klauen eins." Samara guckt böse und Hadessa seufzt "Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel." Einige Tage später auf hoher See. Samara und Hadessa sonnten sich am Deck eines kleinen, scheinbar unbeschädigte Kutter, dessen Flagge ein durchgestrichene Ratte symbolisierte. Samara sagt "Wenn ich diese Ratte kriege." Hadessa stöhnt "Übers Ohr gehauen hat er uns auch noch. Luna hätte wesentlich mehr spielen können mit ihn." Am Heck beugt unsere Verrückte sich über die Reling und kotzt. Sie denkt "Mir ist schlecht. Ich brauche definitiv was gegen das Kotzen."